Desconocido
by mikathevampire
Summary: que pasa cuando necesitas compañía, para satisfacer todos tus deseos, y si un extraño tocará tu puerta diciendo que el es capaz de satisfacerla ¿serías capaz de aceptar?
1. Chapter 1

Me levante como otros días, nada bueno que ver en la televisión, la radio era un asco, y el inter siempre tenía la misma noticia, de los mismos famosos.

Suspiré. No era normal que me quejará tanto, pero, desde hacia unos meses no había tenido acción-saben a lo que me refiero-y eso me ponía de malas, caminé hasta el baño y prendí el agua caliente, esperé a que el agua estuviera perfecta-tibia-y me quite las prendas del cuerpo, me sumergí un breve instante, y mis músculos se comenzaron a relajar.

Mi cuerpo necesitaba con ansias un poco de acción y ya que no había ningún chico-tengo 16-para tirármelo, me dispuse a comenzar a tocarme, primero jugué con mis pezones que se pusieron erecto, los pellizcaba suavemente, mientras comenzaba a gemir, entonces una de mis manos descendió suavemente a mi centro, jugué con mis pliegues hasta que me aburrí, fue entonces cuando rocé suavemente ese punto de placer, que poseía toda mujer, y sentí una urgencia de seguir, inmediatamente con uno de mis dedos comenzó a jugar con el clítoris mientras que el otro entraba en mi ser y comenzaba a bombear, entonces se vinieron a mi cabeza las palabras de un libro que en este momento ya ni me acordaba, solo recordaba la voz aterciopelada de el personaje principal diciendo "_te gusta, el como toco tu punto de placer_-arque un poco los dos dedos que ya estaban dentro de mí-_o tal vez que mi lengua se encuentre tocando esa lugar virginal-_gemí, al imaginarme su lengua ahí_-o tal vez lo que mas te gusta es que haga esto-_me lo imagine tocando mis pezones_-" comencé a sentir un calor en vientre, y entonces me frote más rápido, y entonces mi cuerpo exploto, comencé a tener suaves temblores, y me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en la bañera-Pero valla que había sido necesario-salí de esta y me puse ropa limpia, busqué mis zapatos y salí de mi cuarto. Para mi suerte vivía sola, de lo contrario todo el mundo se habría enterado de cuanta necesidad tenía. _

_Reí._

Salí del cuarto y me eché en le sofá, tenia que empezar a avanzar mi tarea que era para la próxima semana, pero eso no me permitía descuidar mis tareas, porque a pesar de ser muy "hormonal", tenía que ser una excelente alumna o de lo contrario mis padres me mandarían a vivir con ellos, y eso a pesar que me encantará, no lo podía permitir.

Suspiré.

Camine hacía el buró y comencé con la tarea de ciencias, no era cosa muy difícil, pero igual tenia que concentrarme o de lo contrario la cosa iba a ir mal, un sonido en la puerta llamó mi atención, me levanté y me dirigí a abrirla, después de abrir la puerta, vi un dios y allí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un dios del sexo; en apenas unos segundos me encontraba desnudándolo con una mirada, pero tuve que controlarme o de lo contrario cada pose que había imaginado que podría probar con el, la iba a hacer realidad le gustará a este dios o no.

-Hola-dije tratando de no sentirme inmutada

-Hola-dijo el con una sonrisa malditamente sexy-mmm…-me estudio un rato con la mirada mientras entraba a mi departamento, sin siquiera ser invitado-Sabes-me tomo de la cintura-ayer te vi entrando aquí al edificio y me preguntaba si quisieras aprovechar el día-

Sabía que lo único que aquel dios me pedía tener un polvo y de ahí nada más y eso me encantaría de no saber-con solo una mirada-que él era malditamente bueno en la cama, miré mis opciones, por un lado tenia que terminar la tarea-hacerme la fuerte decirle que no y darme a tención yo sola-la frase "Forever Alone" pasó por mi mente, por otro lado disfrutar un muy excelente día con este dios del sexo; digamos solo tenía una opción en mente y no planeaba dejarla pasar así no mas.

Suspiré. Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé, el aprovecho de cerrar la puerta, después me alzó suavemente, enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, mientras seguíamos besándonos salvajemente, caminó hasta a mi habitación, mientras me iba quitando la ropa, yo sonreía en sus labios, hasta que decidí que era mejor dejarle un recuerdo, me acerque a su cuello y lo comencé a besar, entonces lo mordí, el gimió, y eso me hizo excitarme aún más, de pronto caí en algo suave, él se puso encima de mí, y yo reí, comenzó a tocar mi piel con caricias suaves, mientras unas descargas eléctricas me invadían, tocó mis pechos, y rozó mis pezones, que se endurecieron al contacto con su piel, sonrió y se acercó al pecho izquierdo donde repartió besos para después posar su lengua, colocó su mano en el pezón derecho y le dio la misma atención, gemí suavemente, al poco tiempo cambio la mano por su lengua e hizo lo mismo, ya no podía más, este hombre iba a conseguir que me venga con solo hacer eso, entonces se separó suavemente de mis dos montículos y me miro completamente.

-Hermosa-susurro-toda una diosa-dijo más para si mismo que para mí

Se acercó y me dio un beso sin lujuria, sino lleno de sentimientos que no supe descifrar, pero que sentía que tenía que corresponderlos-lo cual hice-el siguió dando suaves besitos en todo mi cuerpo, entonces se detuvo en la unión de mis piernas, posó sus manos ahí, gemí.

-Te gusta-preguntó

-sí-dije

El comenzó a mover sus dedos en mi clítoris, mientras yo gemí bajito, metió uno de sus dedos, yo arquee mi espalda, sonrió.

-Estas bien húmeda, cariño-dijo con voz sensual y llena de lujuria

Metió otro de sus dedos en mi centro, los doblo suavemente mientras bombeaban, su lengua tomó mi clítoris, mientras yo me retorcía en su boca, una de mis manos voló a su cabeza y lo hice que se hundiera más en mi sexo, entonces sentí como se inflaba suavemente mi vientre, y entonces sentí como explotaba de placer y come suaves temblores me invadían.

-te gustó eso-pregunto mi dios del sexo

-aja-dije tratando de recuperarme

Entonces no se como volví a tener energías, y lo voltee, comencé a besar su cuerpo, hasta que llegue a su miembro, lo beses suavemente y me lo lleve a lo boca, ambos gemimos, y entonces comencé a masturbarlo, el tomo mi cabeza y me hundió más mientras gemía sin control, sonreí, estuvimos así un rato.

-me voy a venir-dijo en forma de gruñido, me excite

Aumente la velocidad y él se vino en mi, trague todo su liquido, y me levante suavemente, entonces me giró en la cama y yo me penetro, ambos gemimos, el siguió y yo lo giré, girándolo y quedé encima, me comencé a balancear dándonos a ambos el mismo placer, sonreí, él puso sus manos en mis caderas y aumento la velocidad , y llegamos al máximo de nuestras placeres, y nos separamos, el me envolvió en la sabana me abrazó suavemente y me dijo un te quiero al oído.

Sonreí.

-Por cierto, soy-me cortó

-Bella, y yo soy Edward-me miró con un brillo diferente en sus ojos-y a partir de ahora, voy a velar por qué todos tus DESEOS-dijo en doble intención-estén cubiertos-

-No sé porque, pero esa idea me encanta-le dije mientras lo besaba.

Si esto era definitivo sentía algo por ese desconocido…


	2. Nota Autora

p style="text-align: center;"strongemNOTA DE AUTORA:/em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemQuiero a agradecer a todas y todos ustedes(antes no me creí que había chicos leyéndome) por haberme seguido hasta el final de esta historia *-*em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemTambién quiero agradecer a esas personas que me sigan desde mi primera historia *w* con sus locuras y su apoyo constante no hay forma que deje de escribir.em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemGracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de mejor escritora, mejor historia y por los PM que me envían preguntando por como estoy y porque eh dejado de escribir :3em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemLOS AMO 3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemPero, ahora estoy aquí con un motivo y es que me apoyen con el original que estoy escribiendo, así que espero se pasen por ahí y me dejen su comentario *w* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemaquí esta el link: 58488030-coexistence-with-you-bienvenidos?d=udem/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemquitenle los espacios :3 em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemSin más me despido por ahora de ustedes *W* em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemAtte:em/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongemMikaem/strong/p 


End file.
